The Ninja Who Saved The Day
by SLITH
Summary: The boys are all home for their Christmas Holidays, family fun and last minute shopping. Tum Tum picks up on something. I don't want to spoil anything. Please R&R.
1. Brotherly Fun

I do not own 3 Ninjas, characters are the originals Max E. Slade, Michael Treanor and Chad Power.

* * *

It is December 14th; Tum Tum is 17 and in High School is taking Cooking class and so far is at the top of his class and is the only one of the 3 brothers with a jaw strap for facial hair. Colt is a police officer, using his Ninja training on the field to help take down the perpetrators; he is 21 and is always trying to keep his anger in check. Rocky is 22 and is in College, his last year of becoming a teacher in science.

All of the boys are home, Colt finally sat down at the dinner table, having turkey with sliced up potatoes, carrots, and stuffing.

"Was that the chief?" Sam asked and Colt nodded as they began to put food onto their plates.

"Yeah, just wanted to thank me for doing the interrogation for Detective Warren" Colt answered and Sam looked at him from across the table. Colt waved his hand down, "I didn't hurt the guy, I just got into his face. The chief just wanted to thank me for not doing anything… reckless."

"So, how's school Rocky with becoming a teacher?" Colt asked to change to subject and put a fork full of dark turkey meat into his mouth.

Rocky swallowed the stuffing he'd just been chewing, sitting at the far end of the table, "pretty nice actually, I've sent off my resume and filled out an application for a few different schools."

"You'll soon become some lucky students favorite teacher" Jessica commented sitting at the other end of the table directly across from him. Sam to her left and Colt to her right with Tum Tum to Colt's right.

Tum Tum looked around the kitchen while everyone continued eating and then took a quick drink to swallow his food as he got an idea. "Hey Mom, could I prepare dinner for Christmas Eve?"

Colt looked at Tum Tum and raised his right brow, "do we have a chef brewing up in the family?" he smirked and Jessica smiled.

"Actually… I think we do, he's at the top of his class Colt" Jessica looked at Tum Tum and smiled sweetly at him. She could tell he wants to show his brother's how well he cooks, "of course you can."

"I love using spices and mixing things together, I have started making my own things during some lunch hours and had the teachers and friends try it. The teachers have been asking what I am doing while I cook now" Tum Tum blushed and Rocky put a fork full of his stuffing into his mouth.

"That is really cool Tum Tum, loving food as a kid… except peas" Rocky winked at him and Tum Tum chuckled and Colt gave him a wide eyed look before laughing, "he still hates peas!" To that Rocky and Colt both laughed while their parents shook their heads with big smiles on their faces.

"I hate peas," Tum Tum says under his breath with a smirk on his face, he then looks at Colt, putting some of his carrot into his mouth. "So – when was the best time you got to use your Ninja training?"

Colt swallowed his food and took a sip of his drink, setting down the glass, "almost every time is fun. They never expect it… the best time must have been when I climbed the fence in an ally way after the thug fell to the ground. He was stumbling around all frantic so I jumped off of the top and did a flip to land facing him. I don't think I've ever seen a guy stop so abruptly to get a kick to the head… or wait" Colt put his hand around his jaw in thought. "I'm positive there was a better one."

Sam shook his head, "I was there Colt… " He looked up and smiled, "I'll admit it was interesting to watch. We got a lead, and Colt and I took a back area while two others went into a building" he smiled at Colt and put the last of his white turkey meat into his mouth.

"Well two guys came up behind Dad and I, guns on us and told us to drop our weapons so we complied" Colt shrugged and put the last of his turkey into his mouth. "So we turned to face them to see that one of our guys was being held hostage… so I went loose in saying 'I can see of why these guys would want to do what they do' and Dad looked at me like 'what the hell are you pulling?'"

Sam chuckled and Rocky raised his eye brows, "no way, you didn't…" and Colt nodded, "oh but I did… I was like 'you guys get all of the special stuff; get your adrenaline pumping when doing a transaction. Honestly it sounds more exciting than the work I do' and the one guy was like 'well why the heck did you become a cop?' So I said 'cause my Dad wanted me to walk in his footsteps' and then I put my hands down. The hostage was starting to panic with how I was acting."

"So what did you do Colt?" Tum Tum asked, he knew his brother but loved hearing these kids of stories from him and Dad. He just finished his plate and took Jessica's empty plate to the sink.

"I continued on and walked towards them to say 'you guys may fear us but we actually fear you all so much more! We're frightened of what you all may cook up next! I'd honestly love to have my enemy on their toes twenty-four seven' and then the hostage struggled as I got closer and said, 'the heck you think-' and I turned around to backhand him" Colt raised his finger and Sam sat back in his chair watching Colt tell the story. Tum Tum taking Rocky's plate next and then Jessica getting up to help him with the dishes.

"The men didn't expect me to backhand one of our own guys, by that time I was right next to the one holding the hostage and kicked out his right knee from behind to quickly turn to the other guy and chop him across the neck. Right in the Adams Apple to stun him into dropping his gun to grab his throat. I then went to the guy on the left, hostage free and turned to face him so I could then kick at his chest, he grabbed my foot which I expected so I jumped and kicked him across the face, knocking him senseless to fall onto my back and knock him down" Colt looked at Sam, "the other guy wanted to go for Dad then."

"He started coming towards me while I quickly went to pick up by gun, only Colt got up faster than ever, the guy having picked up his gun when he first started for me. Colt kicked the gun out of his hand first, the man then tried to strike Colt with his left fist, I held my gun at the ready and watched Colt grab his fist. Twist his arm back to nail the man in the stomach with his knee to knock the wind out of him. Let go of his hand to stand in front, the man slowly falling for Colt to give off one of his fighting cries and punch him square in the chin – knocking him out cold" Sam said proudly.

"Never having to fire a bullet… Colt took them both out" Rocky observed, a smile on his face at hearing how his brother handled the situation without even losing the two men.

"At first I didn't want Colt pulling such a trick, once he said I wanted him to follow in my footsteps I just had to keep watching as I noticed they were buying it. They had no idea we were father and son," Sam said and got up from his chair, Colt did the same for the rest of the dishes to be washed.

"Can we all go shopping tomorrow? I want to get the rest of my shopping done for Christmas" Rocky asked while drying the dishes as they were passed to him.

"Sounds like an idea, I still have some things to get" Jessica said and Sam smiled while taking the dried dishes to put them away, "alright, we leave in the morning… I know that Colt and I are far behind as far as presents are considered."

Within a few minutes the dishes were all done, Tum Tum picked up elastic up from the kitchen drawer and shot it at the back of Colt's head, which made him spin around to see a smiling Tum Tum. "Lets have a go out back Colt."

Colt grinned, "you're on and you'll pay for getting me with that elastic!" Colt accepted and Colt quickly grabbed his grey and dark blue jacket and his shoes. No need for heavy jackets as there isn't a lot of snow on the ground. Tum Tum grabbed his half red and half black winter jacket and shoes. Rocky grabbed his jacket white and green collared and shoes, "someone has to referee and jump in when an opportunity presents itself."

Once outside Colt and Tum Tum stood a few feet away, both in their fighting stances. As if a whistle was blown they both came at each other at the exact same time, Colt swinging his right fist for Tum Tum to block and shove his arm away to come in to knee at him.

Colt saw this coming and raised up his left leg to block, Tum Tum then backed up once his leg hit Colt's and both stood there for a few seconds before coming at one another again.

Colt stopped and struck out his right foot for a high kick, Tum Tum ducked and kicked out at Colt's left leg and successfully tripped him. Sam walking up to the back window just in time to see this happen, "come here honey…" he called and Jessica came over to watch.

Tum Tum did a flip with his right leg out to strike Colt in the chest, Colt however rolled away and got to his feet to have Tum Tum throw a punch at his chest and Colt grab his fist and pull him in to attempt striking him in the side of the head. Tum Tum grab his wrist in blocking and twist his arm around, Colt let go of his fist for Tum Tum to then punch Colt in the chest.

Colt had his chest hardened for the impact to barely be fazed and spin around to get his arm free from Tum Tum and then upon facing him spun his leg out to trip Tum Tum who jumped to dodge it.

"They love doing that… testing each other" Jessica commented and Sam nodded, "yeah… at first I didn't like it but over the years it has grown on me to watch. Knowing that if they do manage to hit one another the other isn't really fazed because he sees it coming… and I think Rocky is getting ready to jump in." Jessica looked at Rocky and he has a grin on his face, his hands out as he is preparing to jump in.

Colt grabbed Tum Tum's arm and moved him onto his back and tossed him onto his back on the snowy ground. Once getting his arm back Tum Tum put his hands behind his head on the ground, arched his back and sprung onto his feet just as Rocky jumped onto Colt's back and effectively knocked him onto the ground.

Tum Tum picked up some snow and Rocky got off of Colt's back, and just as Colt got up he did a back flip to avoid the on coming snow ball. Colt then quickly crouched down and grabbed some snow and chucked it at Rocky, Rocky had been distracted in smiling at Tum Tum to dodge the snowball from hitting him in the shoulder.

Jessica went to the back door then, a smile on her face as she'd started watching the boys running around, jumping and throwing snowballs at one another. "Boys… we had better have snow left for Christmas morning!"

Rolling to a halt, Tum Tum looked over, "what was that?" he asked to get a snowball in the side of the head and shake his head to get it off.

"I want snow on the ground for Christmas morning" Jessica stated and Colt then got nailed in the butt to give out a yelp and look at Rocky. "Hey! I need to sit on that later you know!" and chucked one at Rocky for him to duck.

"Well don't have your back facing me or I'll keep aiming for it!" Rocky warned and Colt glared to get hit in the back of the head, he turned to look at Tum Tum who'd held his hands up.

"Mom told me to do it!" Tum Tum stated for Jessica to laugh at her youngest saying that, "I did not!" she called out and closed the back door to see Sam laughing while watching out the back window.

Colt looked at Rocky then and ducked just in time to dodge another ball and throw one back at Rocky to get him in the leg. Out of the blue Tum Tum jumped onto his back, this time Colt working to stay on his feet and keep his balance. Before he knew it Rocky ran up and tackled them both to the ground.

Laughing and then rolling on the ground to lie there, looking up at the night sky with big smiles on their faces, snow in their hair and all over their clothes in different spots.

To Be Continued…

* * *

How did you like it? I realized that my first 2 stories are only 1 chapter so I wanted this one to have more to it. To have fun, I hope I kept the boys all in character.

Please Review your opinions, thoughts, suggestions, etc. I have it set so anybody can give a review. They are all greatly appreciated.

If anybody hasn't seen what each of the guys look like right now, I have a link:

3ninjas-fantasy dot piczo dot com /? nsrcnone & friend y & cr 4

Started: Thursday September. 25, 2008

By: SLITH


	2. Decisions, Decisions

It is December 14th, Tum Tum is 17 and in High School is taking Cooking class and so far is at the top of his class

Colt knocked on the bathroom door, Tum Tum inside, "open up Tum Tum! I need to shower!" Colt stated while tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. He is wearing a dark brown t-shirt with black lines thick and thin all over the shirt in random places along with black jeans.

"I'm almost done!" Tum Tum called from inside, wiping his face off with a damp cloth and looking over his jaw line to make sure he got his whole jaw strap of a beard off. Only wearing his blue jeans, as he'd just finished up with his own shower. Setting the cloth to the side of the sink and unlocked the door for Colt to step aside.

"You were shaving?" Colt said in disbelief and Tum Tum smiled, "yeah, why?" he paused and Colt stepped into the bathroom.

"I liked it on you… have it for Christmas" Colt commented before closing the door.

Rocky is at the kitchen table, having had his shower nice and early is wearing his dark plaid blue collared long sleeve shirt with a white sleeveless on under and beige cargo pants and eating waffles. Sam having his morning coffee with eggs and sausage, he said that for all of this energy for shopping for the right gifts he'd need a full breakfast.

Jessica is eating her own eggs and sausage, taking a sip of her coffee just as Tum Tum entered the kitchen wearing a brown long sleeved stripped shirt with a black sleeveless shirt under. "Morning sweetie" Jessica greeted him and he smiled.

"Good morning Mom, Dad, Rocky…" Tum Tum then sat down at the table next to Rocky, Sam on the other side of him and Jessica to his right at the end.

"Morning" Rocky smiled before taking another bite into his waffle.

"Good mornin'! Anybody else sleep about what they're getting for everyone else?" Sam asked and Tum Tum leaned back in his seat and folded his hands onto his lap.

"I'm in the clear, I just need to wrap everything, which will be done while everyone else is out" Tum Tum put his hands behind his head to look nice and comfy.

Jessica turned to look at him and then blinked in surprise, "you shaved off your jaw strap… it looked so cute on you!" then she looked at her husband, "I've written out a list of things for us to look out for."

Rocky forked the last bite of his waffle into his mouth and sat there for a moment, "I have an idea for Colt… saw it online but I want to see it in person to be positive that I want to get it for him."

"Oh yeah, nice tackle last night Rocky" Tum Tum commented and Sam bit into his sausage. "We were watching you boys from the back window."

"You know… that fight from last night should have gotten recorded… it was a lot of fun" Rocky commented and Tum Tum clapped his hands together, "I'll set up the video camera in the Family Room while you guys are out" he then put his right hand over his stomach and Jessica smiled while swallowing her food.

"I know that look" she commented and Rocky looked back and forth between Jessica and Tum Tum. "What?" then he smiled, "ooooh."

"That's right Rocky" Tum Tum smirked at the knowing smile on his brother's face, "as Grandpa would say 'my energy begins and ends with my tummy'" with that he got up and went into the fridge.

By the time Colt got downstairs Tum Tum had finished preparing his strawberry and peaches waffles for breakfast, the peaches cut up and cooked in a put and the strawberries cut up and dropped onto his waffle. Colt is wearing the same outfit as when we entered the bathroom.

"Morning and damn Tum Tum… you certainly know of how to make a breakfast" Colt commented while everyone gave off a 'good morning'.

Tum Tum sat at the table and smiled at his brother, "there is some extra peaches and strawberries, and all you need to do is wait seven minutes with the waffle maker" with a smile he began to cut into his food and start eating it.

"Chef Michael Douglas" Colt smirked as he took the waffle mix and poured it into the waffle maker.

Sam skimmed over the newspaper and his eyes widened, he nearly spit his coffee out that he was taking a mouthful from, "your kidding!" he stated and he gave the paper to Rocky who immediately took interest in what is so shocking in the paper.

Quickly reading through, "the guy did it again… robbed another house in the same subdivision… same street just several houses down and four days after the other one on that street… wait a minute" Rocky paused and Sam nodded and Colt groaned.

"Yeah… that happened three days ago. We tried to keep it away from the press for as long as possible. Feeling that it is egging the guy on to get known in the papers, two weeks in a row he goes into people's houses during the late afternoon and robs them. Two houses in one subdivision each" Sam said and rubbed his eyes.

Colt turned to face the others, "now it is only a matter of time until he chooses his next subdivision to rob… he's been driving everyone at the station nuts because of no witnesses" he then turned to look at the waffle maker and opened it up to see his waffles were ready. Putting them onto a plate he pours the peaches, strawberries and finally the syrup onto the breakfast.

Tum Tum finished his first piece of waffle when Rocky spoke, "so he has attacked two different subdivisions and four houses without being seen… any leads?"

"None" Colt answered as he sat down and began to cut into his food, his way of cutting showing how frustrated he is with that case.

Rocky looked over the rest of the article before setting it down, "do you think he'll get a huge boost from seeing the paper like this and want to try something more risky or even slip up?"

"That is what we're hoping for-" Sam said and Jessica stood up while looking at Sam and Colt, "no more on this case, you are on your holidays and shouldn't be talking about work."

Nodding in agreement, "your right… the moment Colt is done with his breakfast we head out and Tum Tum can do his wrap job" Sam said as Tum Tum then finished his breakfast as Colt just finished his first piece.

Jessica, Rocky and Tum Tum worked on the dishes while Colt finished up his breakfast and once he was done Jessica quickly washed it off before the group of them headed for the front door.

The four of them headed off into their van with Tum Tum on the front porch, "here's a hint Colt! Get me something I can cook with!" he called out.

Colt stepped out of the car, "I'll hunt down an Easy Bake Oven for you then!" and went into the car with a big grin on his face.

Tum Tum folded his arms across his chest, however a smile crept onto his face, as he knew Colt would get it for him as a gag gift but he has a gut feeling that he won't buy that for him. He watched his family start to pull out and go off down the road for the mall and wherever else they may go to get everything.

Once back inside he immediately went to wrapping the gifts instead of waiting until the last minute of when they could all come home.

Tum Tum set up the tripod with the video camera in front of the Christmas tree.

Heading back up to his room he looks at his watch and rolls his eyes, "it has only been 45 minutes… they'll be gone for hours!" he then turned around on the stairs to head back down and look through old family videos to watch on his own.

After watching two videos Tum Tum decided to go upstairs and lay down on his bed.

* * *

Rocky is looking over a bow and arrow set, knowing Colt has been wanting to get good at everything he can shoot from his gun to ninja stars, he now believes a bow and arrow set. Last year he'd gotten him a punching bag to take his anger out on and it had been helping until he broke it.

"That is a very good set there" came a voice from behind Rocky; he looked over his shoulder to see it is a store employee, "that is the 2-Plus Cam made by Parkers. It is their fastest and its innovative in-line riser provides perfect vertical alignment."

Rocky turned his attention back to the set, "I don't know much about these kinds of things… I know weapons to throw but not bow's and arrows," he admitted and the man came up next to him and pointed at a part of the bow.

"This here is Parker's exclusive Wide Groove PowerLine cam, it generates the ideal combination of speed, silence, a smooth performance and a reduced nock travel," he explained and Rocky looked it over some more, then his eyes went to the price. "We have a sale that starts tomorrow, all of these up on the wall are going off at 30 off, if you buy it now I'll give you that deal today and you get to choose from either a Quick Shot Whisker Biscuit or a QAD Ultra-Rest Hunter Drop Away arrow set."

Rocky looked at him with his right eyebrow raised, "how much is it for the arrows?"

The man smiled, "they come with the kit, no charge."

Looking back at it and studying the bow some more 'it is exactly as they described online about the bow and its make' he smiled, "I'll take it."

Meanwhile Jessica and Sam are looking at a nice brown leather jacket for Rocky, nice and warm on the inside, button up collar. It is the last one of its size on the rack, other types of leather jackets up for sale.

"I think we should get them each one, I think this one would look nice on Colt" Jessica commented and Sam looked at it. The leather a darker brown than Rocky's with yellow leather at the seams, collar and wrists.

"Yeah… what size is it?" Sam asked and Jessica looked at the tag to see it is a size to small to go onto the next one, the one after that, and the one after that to finally find Colt's size, "that was lucky… these are getting picked over" Jessica observed.

There are five racks of different types of leather jackets, all are being looked at.

After a few more moments Sam's eyes widened, he whistled, "Hun, look at this one… I think Tum Tum would look great in it" he said and held it out.

A nice black jacket, a high collar with wool on the inside, between the shoulder and neck is the part that is usually on army jackets, Jessica nodded and looked at the tag. "This will look sharp on him…" Jessica then looked up at Sam, "you're wanting one too aren't you."

Sam smiled, "they all look really nice, but I don't think that they have any in my size" he answered as they started for the checkout. Jessica just got a mischievous smile on her face, making sure he didn't see.

Drumming his fingers on the counter, Colt just stares at all of the different types of things to use to cook with, "why does there have to be so much?" he groaned. Catching the attention of a lady from the department, he walks over, long red hair pulled back into a ponytail and looks to be about 17.

"May I help you?" she asked and Colt let his eyes drift up at her before sitting up straight, "yeah… I don't know much about cooking. My brother loves it and I have no idea of what to get" Colt confided and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Does he like to broil, bake, roast?" she offered and he smiled shyly at her, "I don't know…. Maybe bake?" Colt guessed as he figured it was all the same usually.

The girl nodded and moved around to look at some things, "maybe one of these… chefs like to use this to melt sugar and make special designs on the tops of cakes" she showed a large lighter but the picture eon it shows a small flame.

"That's… different" Colt commented, not really liking it as it didn't feel right to him, then he remembered something Tum Tum had said earlier, "oh! He likes to use spices!" he said with a big smile on his face, happy to remember something that his brother enjoys doing.

The girl looked around, "we have different types of spice racks… ones like this come with the spices" she showed him a few boxes and they began to walk around. Once seeing them he felt a little lost, not knowing what his Mom already has for Tum Tum to use in the kitchen.

"I should have just tracked down an Easy Bake Oven…" Colt muttered, the girl heard him and suppressed a giggle.

* * *

Tum Tum's eyes shot open, looking around the room immediately, "they're not home already" he said under his breath and sat up on his bed to listen closer.

'_No chatting… no rattling bags… Colt isn't making jokes about what he pretended to get me… I swear I'_ Tum Tum's train of thought stopped as he heard movement from downstairs again.

Carefully he stands up and makes his way for the hallway, listening closely and crouching down to be sure he can't be seen.

"Hmmm… nice" came a male voice from downstairs and Tum Tum clamped his hand over his mouth in shock _'there is no way this guy is getting away'_ he thought and then looked at his parents room to curse to himself. _'If I phone the police, he may get away… I have to take him out first. Get a handle on him –'_ he thought and made his way for the stairs.

Quietly moving down to hear the guy looking around the glass cabinet in the Living room, hands out Tum Tum moves swiftly to the doorframe. Looking around the corner his eyes widen.

To Be Continued…

* * *

So, how did you like the second chapter? Please Review your opinions, thoughts, ideas, etc. All are greatly appreciated. I had a shorter version of this story in mind but the moment I started writing it I came up with more to add into it. I am quite happy with how it is working.

By:SLITH


	3. The Challenge

It is December 14th, Tum Tum is 17 and in High School is taking Cooking class and so far is at the top of his class

Once setting his eyes on the intruder Tum Tum quickly looked him over _'not much older than Rocky… is he wearing white to blend in? He doesn't look very big'_ he observed. The guy has dark brown hair gelled back and looks to be just a little bit taller than Tum Tum.

Carefully Tum Tum began to come up around the corner and into the room, his eyes on the guy in front of him hoping that he doesn't turn around. Walking up to him quietly _'almost there…. just a few more steps'_ he thought and then the guy froze once Tum Tum became about 2 feet behind him.

'_Shit!'_ Tum Tum charged and went to punch him in the head for the guy to spin around and block, to then shove out his other hand at Tum Tum's chest.

Tum Tum grabbed his wrist with his left hand and thrust his arm away to twist his arm around. To his surprise the guy did a flip on the spot and then kicked out Tum Tum's left leg, once on his left knee Tum Tum rolled away to face the guy and go into his fighting stance. _'This guy can fight…'_ and watched the guy put his bag of loot down and go into his own fighting stance, the same that he uses.

"What do you want?" Tum Tum demanded, and the guy smirked from behind his mask, "isn't it obvious?" the guy said, his voice deep, eyes wide in excitement and in anticipation.

Tum Tum forced himself to not roll his eyes _'stay focused… this guy is serious… I can't afford to slip up'_ he told himself, "What are you getting out of this?"

The guy chuckled at his question, "going to ask me questions into submission?" the guy taunted and Tum Tum stood his ground. Silence surrounded them both; in the corner of their eyes they can see snow falling outside.

Keeping their breathing steady, watching one another, not blinking, then Tum Tum saw his right hand twitch. Charging off from their spots, the guy struck out his right leg to kick at Tum Tum's side, he blocked and spun around to chop at the guy's neck. The guy however grabbed his arm and went to kick out his left leg, and succeeded in knocking Tum Tum onto his back.

Tum Tum looked up, his arm free the moment he'd been tripped and the guy went to kick him in the face so Tum Tum grabbed his leg and twisted hard and sat up while pulling his leg away for the guy to lose balance and fall. Smacking his face into a near by chair's arm rester, Tum Tum got to his feet and watched him turn onto his back.

Looking at Tum Tum with anger and disbelief, "you'll pay for that!" the guy stated and used his arms to propel himself to standing up again.

"Ooooh I'm shaking in fear!" Tum Tum said, a small smile on his face at ticking off his intruder.

Taking a few steps away from the intruder, staying in his fighting stance and watching the guy take a step towards him. The guy cried out and charged at Tum Tum, then jumped into the air to land directly in front of Tum Tum while attempting to chop down at his shoulder.

Tum Tum easily dodged by moving to the side and then kneed the guy in the stomach for the guy to grab his leg. Hopping on his other foot quickly twice Tum Tum quickly gained enough push to jump up and kick the guy in the back of the head making him let go of his leg and stumble forward. He then however spun around while Tum Tum got to his feet.

The guy looked to his right at a bookshelf and grabbed a book and chucked it at Tum Tum for him to shift his upper body only to the side to avoid the hit, right after he threw it the guy charged and threw a punch at Tum Tum's chest.

On instinct Tum Tum shoved his fist away but then the guy went at a complete angle and kicked Tum Tum in the right side of the face. Catching him off guard for Tum Tum to take a step to the side and regain himself for the guy to throw his right fist at Tum Tum's face. He ducked just in time and struck the guy in the abdomen with his own right fist.

The guy took a step back and looked at Tum Tum in the eye, "not bad… but lucky shots are over" the guy informed and Tum Tum took a few more steps back into the middle of the room.

Charging at Tum Tum again, he prepares for the guy's next assault for the guy to tackle him right to the floor. Tum Tum attempts to throw him off but the guy holds on and they roll into the hallway, getting frustrated Tum Tum reaches up and grab his mask to yank it off to see his face.

The guy looking shocked brings his head back and then forward to head butt Tum Tum, however he moved his head to the side to avoid it and used this to get his one leg under the intruder and throw him up and over his head to land on his back. Both waste no time in getting to their feet and charging at one another.

This time Tum Tum flipped over him and when he spun around he back fisted for the guy but he ducked and spun around to kick Tum Tum in the waist and he took a step back. Holding his waist from the hit he'd taken he looks up to see the guy already coming at him with his left fist for Tum Tum to duck and come straight up with an uppercut to knock the guy stumbling backwards into the kitchen.

Tum Tum heard a grunt once the doors had closed _'did he get knocked out?'_ he wondered and then hurried into the kitchen to get a frying pan to the left side of his face. He fell to his knees and then onto his back.

"It's about time… damn" the guy muttered and spat blood onto the floor; he'd bitten his tongue when he'd received the uppercut. When stumbling into the kitchen the moment he saw the frying pan sitting on the counter he didn't hesitate.

Tum Tum's eyes fluttered before he blacked out, the guy set the frying pan onto the counter before looking at his watch. Then he looked back down at Tum Tum, "now that you've seen my face… how do I work this?" he wondered and began to look through the drawers for anything to bind Tum Tum up with but winding up empty handed.

* * *

Colt turned a corner to bump into Jessica and Sam; he smiled once he saw them, "Hey! How's the shopping going?" he asked as his eyes drifted to the bags in their hands.

Sam shook his head at him, "don't get any ideas Colt, it is progressing pretty well" then his eyes went to Colt's single bag.

Catching on, "oh… I've got Tum Tum's… I have no clue of what to get Rocky though and I was just on my way to another store to look into something for you guys" Colt said.

Jessica thought for a few moments and then looked around, "why don't you get him one of those fountains? I think I saw a store just down there" she pointed and Colt smiled, "you're the best!" and headed off in the direction she pointed.

They watched him go off and continued along the hall, "he got Tum Tum something to cook with" Sam said and Jessica nodded, "yeah, I was thinking of getting him his own set of knives possibly" she added and Sam looked at the store just in the distance.

"To think, when they were younger I took away their Ninja weapons and now we're buying him his own knives" Sam chuckled as Jessica hooked her arm around his.

Rocky took his receipt from the cashier and smiled, holding onto two bags now he turned to head out of the store. He'd just bought his parents present and Grandpa's, now he just needed Tum Tum's and he knew exactly what he was going to get.

'_Bow and arrows down, special engraved picture for Mom and Dad for between Tum Tum, Colt and I down…'_ he smiled happy that he planned out in advance of what to get everyone.

Once crossing into the hall he looked down and pulled out his cell phone, text-messaging Colt that he picked up Mom and Dad's present as well as Grandpa's and how much he owed him. Once it was sent he closed up his cell phone and started off for his next store in mind, it is downstairs. His plan is to get something Tum Tum won't expect and something he isn't asking for to surprise him.

* * *

Groaning, closing his eyes shut tight and reaching his left hand up to his face, Tum Tum feels something sore on his lip and licks to realize his bottom lip to the left is split. _'Good going… pull yourself together and get control of the situation!'_ he told himself and he began to listen. The intruder isn't in the kitchen.

Opening his eyes slowly he sees the kitchen ceiling, sitting up Tum Tum realizes he hasn't even been moved, the guy left him where he'd fallen and left him. _'I hope he hasn't left yet'_ getting to his feet slowly he listens hard.

Slowly opening the kitchen doors he hears muttering in the Family Room, completely open for the guy to see him coming. He looks out the window – snow is falling lightly and the sun starting to come down _'they'll be coming home soon… if I can hold him off until they get home…'_ he looks back into the opening and in the direction of the Family Room.

Stepping through the kitchen doors he goes towards the Family Room to see the intruder with his back to him. His hands on the top of the couch, most likely looking off into space wondering what his next action should be.

Sneaking up behind him, Tum Tum is careful not to make a sound and once in his direct path he starts towards him slowly and picks up speed, and jumps up just as the guy turns around for Tum Tum to land a tornado kick across the guys face. The impact forcing the guy to flip over the back of the couch and tumble to the floor.

Placing his left hand onto the to of the couch Tum Tum jumps over it sideways and watches the guy roll away, Tum Tum then jumps towards him and spins for the guy to get to his feet. Looking up just in time to get a hard kick to the top of his head. Making him fall over backwards and hold his head.

Tum Tum quickly gets into a new fighting stance, watches the guy sit up and already has a bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Attacking someone from behind… that's dirty" the guy said as he slowly moves to stand up, Tum Tum shakes his right index finger at him.

"Nu-uh, you turned around to receive the hit to the face… I knew you would turn around just in time. You caught me off guard in the kitchen, now I've caught you off guard in my Family Room… then again you broke into my house" Tum Tum said and the guy glared at him.

"You phoned the police, didn't you?" the guy stated, anger evident in his tone.

"Ha! Why would I need to do that when two of my family members are police officers!" Tum Tum stated and he instantly noticed the guys face go red from a mix of anger and embarrassment. "What? Didn't you do your homework before breaking into my house?"

The guy began to grind his teeth together; he had clearly underestimated what he'd be running into with this house, then he smiled, "your just trying to scare me, no one in your family is with the police. And if there is, your bluffing that there is two!"

* * *

Rocky took a sip from his chocolate mint ice cream smoothie, sitting down in the food court, his parents now walking towards him with Colt now sitting down next to him with his own ice cream treat of Dippin' Dots Smore's. He looked up and grinned, "all the shopping done already?"

Their parents smiled as they stopped at the table, the amount of bags in total is a fair few. "Yeah, we're done – Mom had gotten some other things earlier" Sam answered and Rocky got up from his chair, "pretty good timing" he said and took another few gulps of his drink while Colt took a spoon full of his ice cream.

"Shall we head home?" Jessica offered and Colt got up from his chair, "sounds good, bet ya I can finish this before we get to the van" Rocky raised his right brow.

"They serve that almost frozen…" Rocky said as he picked up his bags and then finished off his drink for Colt to pick up his bags, all of them starting for the exit.

"Afraid to lose the bet?" Colt taunted and Rocky shook his head, "no, I just don't want you getting a brain freeze attack that'll give you a headache. I know if Tum Tum were here though he'd accept the challenge."

Jessica and Sam both glanced at one another and smiled at how Rocky turned the facts onto Colt as they reached the parking lot.

* * *

Tum Tum's eyes went wide and he rolled away from the guy's foot coming down onto his face and got to his feet at the same time as the intruder. The guy ran to a table up against the wall to grab the vase from off of it and threw it at Tum Tum while charging at him.

Grabbing it, he quickly sets it down, "and you call me dirty!" he states to have the guy go in to knee him. Tum Tum blocks it to backhand the guy in the face only he takes it and launches his right hand for Tum Tum's throat.

Surprised by his sudden urge to strangle him he grabs at his hand and tries to pry him off while the guy holds on tighter. Tum Tum struggles to breath and uses his right hand to smack at the guy's forearm; effectively getting his right hand off of his throat for the guy to try again with his left hand. In response Tum Tum kicks him in the shin making the guy lose his grip and for Tum Tum to then punch him square in the jaw making the guy walk backwards and stumble while holding his face.

"Tired of getting your butt kicked by me?" Tum Tum asked and the guy glared, truly he doesn't look like he hates losing very well. But the idea of it starting to get late dawn on him.

The guy turned around and headed for the room at the front of the house, where he'd left his bag of loot to be taking, Tum Tum following him into the room to realize the guy is going to try and get away.

"I have a picture perfect memory of you! There is no way you'll get away from the cops for long and I'm not about to let you leave!" Tum Tum stated as the guy whirled around, the bag slipping form his grip for some of the things to come out.

The guy pulled his mask up, "you may have kicked my butt but I'm not about to be caught…" the guy said and he charged at Tum Tum, a furious and blind look in his eye so Tum Tum dived for his legs and tripped him.

Rolling onto his feet with the front window to his back, Tum Tum gets into his fighting stance as the guy slowly stands up, panic on his face of not getting away is in his eyes.

The van then pulling into the driveway as the guy clenches his fists, "You will not keep me here!" he shouted and charged, hands out. Tum Tum put his left leg back and started to lean backwards for his next plan, the guy basically diving into Tum Tum while grabbing his shirt.

Tum Tum went backwards, rolling onto his back and moving his right foot to get one of his knees and throw him heels overhead. The guy going up and back first through the front window just as the family started to come out of the car, hitting the ground with a thud he rolled in the snow with a groan to realize he is outside.

Getting to his feet Tum Tum jumps out of the window just as the guy gets to his knees and Tum Tum tackles him to the snow covered ground.

To Be Continued…

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, have never written so much fighting. Please Review, each one is greatly appreciated.

By: SLITH


	4. The Moments

"Tum Tum, what is going on here?" Sam demanded as Colt and Rocky hurried to their bother's side, Rocky looked at Tum Tum, "we'll hold him down" and Tum Tum got up off of the guy while Jessica went onto her cell phone to call 911.

The snow finally stopping. Looking around, Tum Tum couldn't help but feel relieved that his family was finally home. The streetlights coming on and Sam walking over to him.

Standing up and brushing the snow off of himself, "I took a nap while you guys were all out, when I woke up I heard movement and quickly assessed that you weren't home. So I went to investigate to find him," Tum Tum pointed at the intruder who has Colt pinning him b having his arm twisted around and pushed up high so the guy doesn't think of trying to get out. His legs are kicking however.

"I didn't want to call the cops and risk him hearing in on me to take off, I just did not want to risk losing him – I strongly believe he is the one you've been trying to catch," he continued and Jessica hung up her cell phone to walk over and join them on the front lawn.

"He did manage to knock me out but only for a short period of time, before that though I'd removed his mask to see his face. He hadn't left because I think he was still trying to figure out how to take care of the situation so I kicked his butt, once he noticed it was getting dark he started panicking and acting reckless, letting his fear control him" Tum Tum added and Jessica reached her left hand up to touch the left side of his face.

Sam looked at the new broken window, "what about how that had happened?" he asked and Tum Tum licked his bottom lip, tasting the dried blood before lightly biting his bottom lip. Trying to think of the best way to explain.

"He was coming at me… I was hoping he wouldn't go through, I just wanted to try and pin him down to stop the fight and finally call for help… I wanted to get it under control" Tum Tum confessed and Jessica looked at Sam and then they all looked down at the guy on their front lawn.

Sam then put his right hand onto his left shoulder, causing Tum Tum to look away from the intruder and look into his Dad's appraising eyes. "Well done, you took care of the house and… broke it but at least you are alright."

"Did this punk hurt you Tum Tum?" Rocky asked and the guy groaned, "What kind of a name is Tum Tum!" the guy asked and Colt pushed his arm up a touch more making him wince.

Tum Tum thought for a moment, "kicked me in the face, hit me in the face with the frying pan… kicked me in the waist… kneed me and strangled me… I think that is it" he concluded and Rocky looked at the guy's face and pulls away his mask to see his chin and jaw have nice bruises forming and his cheeks. "He looks pretty worse for wear," Rocky said as sirens could be heard in the distance.

"NO! Let me go!" the guy cried out and began to squirm for Rocky glare, "Dad?" he asked, Sam looked over and could tell Rocky wants to knock him out for what he'd done to his brother. "No Rocky. He'll be behind bars soon enough" Sam answered.

"No! I refuse to go! Let me go now! I demand that you release me!" the guy demanded and started to fight through the pain and began to bend his knees in. Rocky watched the guy, knelt down and struck him in the left temple, effectively knocking him out, Colt then let go and twisted his other arm around just as the police cars pulled up.

"We had to knock him out, he was attempting to get free" Sam explained as several officers came out, the first one tossed his cuffs to Colt who hand cuffed the guy.

An ambulance then pulled up, the normal questions being asked from Tum Tum, going step by step of everything he could remember while being looked a by a paramedic. While the questions were being asked, the intruder being driven away in the back of a police car, Jessica, Colt and Rocky went into the house to look at the damage.

Rocky picked up the vase, "think he tried to use this on Tum Tum?" he asked and Colt looked at it, "probably – we all know how valuable it is to Mom."

Jessica walked into the kitchen and came out, "aside from the window… nothing looks damaged" she observed and Colt went into the front room to see the bag of loot on the floor, Rocky went into the Living Room to see a book on the floor lying open.

Colt looked through the bag, "all of this stuff is ours… I think Tum Tum is right… he's the guy we've been trying to hunt down" he said and looked at the window.

"Don't worry… " Jessica said, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and hugging him.

* * *

Days have passed, presents are wrapped and under the tree. 6:00 a.m. December 25th, the family is at Mori's to spend Christmas, as it was too cold to do Christmas at their own house.

The bruising on Tum Tum's face has gone down considerably, he grew in his jaw strap for his Mom and Colt. Brought with him the things he would need for making his special meal for everyone.

Rocky is wearing a white t-shirt and blue worn in jeans that he threw on when he got up, his hair is combed feeling so normal to get up early at Mori's place. Colt is wearing a deep light blue t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans not nearly as worn in as Rocky's, for him it also felt normal to get up really early. Tum Tum took a few extra minutes to get up, mainly Colt throwing his pillow at his head. He got a black t-shirt on and slipped into a pair of Reebok grey track pants with dark blue stripes going down the sides.

Once the boys entered the kitchen Mori stood up straight, "Tension" he said in his normal firm voice and the three of them stood straight on the spot next to one another. Sam and Jessica in their pajamas with housecoats on top, looked up when the boys came in and both became surprised when the boys responded.

"Sir" all three responded at the same time, Mori smiled, wearing a very dark blue wool sweater and dark blue sweat pants. "How about we do the normal morning exercises?" he asked and all three smiled.

"On one condition" Colt said and looked over at Sam, "Dad joins us" and Sam shook his head with his hands up. "Oh no… I'm going to sit this one out."

"Go on honey, may find it rejuvenating" Jessica prodded on his left, "come on Dad" Tum Tum added and Sam rubbed the back of his head and closed his eyes for a moment thinking it over.

Finally his hand dropped and he opened his eyes, "alright…" he gave in and he and the boys went into the Family Room.

Tum Tum to the far right, Colt behind him to the side, Rocky in front of him to the side and Sam standing near Tum Tum. Taking off his housecoat he sets it onto a near by chair, Mori standing closer to Rocky. At the same time the boys and Mori began with their hands out at their waist, fingers spread and slowly lifting them up high to then shove hands out once at the highest.

Quickly turning to their left, spreading their legs apart to hold their right hand near their waist and to swiftly move their left hand out to its full length. Then pull in their left hand to a fist and thrust their right fist out into a punch. Turn to their right and cross their arms in front of their chest to do the exact same movement and punch out with their left fist. Face their left leg forward, left arm in front of chest and right hand arm to go out to the far left and slowly go up, palm out all the way up to above their heads. To bring both arms to their sides and deliver a high kick with their right leg. Sam doing his best to follow them.

Turning to their left again they throw a punch with this right fist again, left arm at their side, doing a high kick to step forward and then to deliver a punch with this left fist and right arm at their side. Left hand flat and turned to the chest with left hand going from a fist to open and facing out for them to turn to their right and right hand be out in the form to do a chop. But with legs facing ahead while they face the right and then change their stance to launch a punch with the left fist and then a high kick directly after it. Throwing a hard punch with the right fist and left arm tucked at side again.

Stepping forward they all do a higher kick with their left leg, Sam having trouble with the kicks, to then shove their left elbow forward and smack the point into their right palm. Turning back to face the front and going into their fighting stance, doing a high spin kick with their right leg which Sam decided to not attempt, to go to the floor on their hands and spin with their right leg out as to trip someone to stand right back up.

After it was all done everyone sat down and Sam took a seat next to the small tree Mori originally had in his room with all of the presents under it. "You boys did those exercises every morning here?" he asked as he reached down for a box. The family went out again a few days after the happening at the house to get some more presents, each person forgot to get something or had seen something before and felt the need to get it.

"Yeah, bright and early" Rocky answered sitting next to Tum Tum, Colt sitting next to Mori and next to him is Jessica.

Pulling up a box Sam read the sticker label, "To Colt, From Rocky" he read out loud and passed the long box over to Colt. Colt couldn't help but give it a funny look, "this is big…" he commented and ripped it open to have a big grin get plastered onto his face. "Oh wow! A bow and arrow set!" he said with excitement and Rocky smiled.

"Glad you like it" he commented and Colt looked at him, "I love it! Thanks Rocky!" Colt said and he began to read it over while Sam pulled up another box.

"To Tum Tum, From Mom & Dad" Sam said, knowing what it was because he wrapped it and passed it off.

Tum Tum wasted no time in opening it either, once the paper was off, the box was opened he pulled out his leather jacket and stood up while holding it at arms length, "whoa… this is nice!" he stated while turning it over to look at the back and then the front again.

"Try it on" Jessica said and he slipped it on for a perfect fit.

Colt looked up, "looks sharp on you" he commented and Tum Tum zipped it up, "dang… I'm no taking this off now" he said simply while sitting back down.

Sam picked up another box, "To Rocky, From Colt" and he passed off another decent sized box, not very big but still a nice size.

Rocky ripped it open; Mori gave off a small chuckle at seeing how the boys ripped open their presents. Once the paper was off Rocky looked at the picture on the box to see a forest outlay and a waterfall, a nice and big one, "wow… " Rocky said. Speechless at the size and how amazing it looks on the cover picture.

"Imagine hearing the water moving… " Colt added and Rocky looked up at him with an appreciative look in his eyes. "Yeah, nothing like something calm and soothing while marking my first student's homework or just something calm and soothing after a hard days work. Thanks Colt, I love it."

Pulling out three boxes, Sam reads them one at a time, "To Dad, From Jessica and Sam… To Colt, From Mom and Dad… To Rocky, From Mom and Dad" and handed them out after he read each one.

They all unwrapped at the same time, Mori being the last one done and opened up their boxes. Rocky and Colt both stood up while pulling out their new leather jackets.

"Maybe I should keep the habit of asking for not much each Christmas if this will be the result" Colt said and quickly slipped his on, Rocky doing the same, Mori got a nice beige colored leather jacket with wool on the inside. Stood up and tried his on.

Rocky took hold of the collar and tucked it out a bit, "yeah... this is really nice" he then looked up at Grandpa, "whoa! Nice look Grandpa!" he commented and Colt looked at Grandpa's and then at Rocky's.

Mori looked at his daughter and Sam, "thank you, I really like it" he said, a cute smile on his face.

"Your welcome Dad" Jessica said and Sam gave his own little bow and the picked up another box.

"To Mom and Dad, From Rocky, Colt & Tum Tum" he read and handed it to Jessica to find another layer and handed it back to him, "you should take a turn" she said and he took it and unwrapped it for another layer.

Sam's eyes went up to the boys all sitting with their jackets on, he smiled at what they've done and handed it back to Jessica for her to unwrap it again to find the box, "one layer from each of you, wasn't it" Sam observed and none of them denied it.

No picture on the box, Jessica opened it to see purple tissue paper and pulled it out to gasp, Sam moved over next to her and smiled, "would you look at that…" he whispered, Mori looked over being that he is sitting next to her. A stainless steel horizontal 5x7 picture engraved of the three boys and Mori standing on the front porch standing side by side. Picture was taken when Tum Tum was 8, Colt was 12 and Rocky was 13 when they first got their Ninja names. Crystal glass framing around it and a nice thick black stand.

Jessica reached down and pulled it out, "it is beautiful… the detail" she said, and the three boys looked at one another with proud looks on their faces.

"Isn't this when…" Sam started and then Mori continued, "You got your Ninja names" for Sam, Jessica and Mori to look at the boys.

"Yeah, we felt it was a memorable occasion to get made up special" Tum Tum answered to then get up and pick up a box from under the tree and hand it to Mori, "this is for you from the three of us."

Mori looks astounded, and wasted no time in unwrapping the three layers of wrapping paper to the box, opening it to burgundy tissue paper. Pulling it out he places his right hand over his chest to see the same thing Jessica is holding, he then looked up, "this is incredible."

"We felt that you deserved to get it just as much Grandpa" Rocky said, Grandpa then set the box down and opened his arms, "come here" Grandpa said and all three of them went over and gave him a big hug.

More presents were then unwrapped, Sam receiving leather jacket from Jessica, she got a white gold heart on a necklace with a picture of the boys all sitting on a picnic table just before going up to Mori's for the summer. Tum Tum's arms hooked loosely around his brother's necks and the second picture a group shot of the boys all sitting at the base of a big tree taken just a few months ago, each of their arms around one another. Both pictures they have big smiles.

The boys have all just stepped outside, wearing their new leather jackets, winter boots, gloves and beanies on. The snow deeper at Mori's than at their own place.

"Hang on boys, I want to get a picture" Jessica said and held up her digital camera, the boys moving to stand next to one another, Rocky on the left, Tum Tum in the middle with Colt on the right, their arms around one another's backs.

Once they heard the click, Colt jumped and rolled away while picking up snow and immediately threw it at Tum Tum who leaned back from his spot for the snowball to hit Rocky in the shoulder. The snowball fight commencing along with some flips and hand-to-hand combats.

Sam and Mori stepping out onto the front porch, watching Colt jump and attempt a tornado kick at Rocky for Rocky to drop and roll under him to avoid it and then grabbing some snow. Tum Tum then nailing Rocky in the back. Colt turned around and picked up some snow and chucked it at Rocky just as Rocky turned to look at Tum Tum, the snowball missing Rocky to hit Tum Tum in the forehead for him to shake his hand and wipe his face off.

"They certainly know of how to have fun," Mori said while Jessica started to record it on her digital camera.

Running around, doing flips and throwing snow balls while trying to land a punch or a kick on one another, Colt coming up next to Rocky to slide his right leg through the snow and trip him onto his back.

Tum Tum chucked a snowball at Colt and he reached out with an open hand in an attempt to catch it for the snowball to explode once hitting his hand.

Rocky sprung to his feet and jumped to spin a kick out and hit Colt across the back, the force knocking him to fall into the snow, he rolled onto his back while grabbing a chunk of snow and throwing it at Rocky while Tum Tum runs up and Rocky moves away to dodge the snowball.

Snowball in Tum Tum's hand he runs up to Rocky and just a she gets close enough Rocky braces while Tum Tum jumps over him and does a spin in mid air above him. Rocky moves forward and upon falling Tum Tum throws the snowball and gets Rocky in the butt making him stand up straight and turn around. Landing on his back to roll to his feet and spin around.

Colt then lifted himself into a handstand roughly in the snow and kicked up at Rocky for him to block and move away.

"Whenever we have company over like the neighbors, Colt likes to show off his Ninja moves, he and Tum Tum go into matches" Sam said watching Colt roll in the snow to dodge an attack from Tum Tum.

Rocky looking at a tree runs up it and pushes off with a kick at Tum Tum who crosses his forearms in front of him to block and push his leg away. Rocky falling into the snow with Colt getting up he moves over to Rocky as he starts to get up and puts him into a headlock.

Rocky puts his arm around Colt while Colt takes his beanie off, Tum Tum grabs a chunk of snow and looks their Mom. She zooms in and gets Tum Tum rubbing the snow into Rocky's hair just as Rocky began to sneak his left arm around Tum Tum and push off from the ground pulling them both down unexpectedly into the snow.

"Haha!" Rocky calls out triumphantly as he turns onto his back in the snow and his brothers both lay on their backs to look up at the trees with a lot of snow on the branches.

Smiles on each of their faces until the branches shake for the snow to fall off; the three close their eyes and cover their faces with their forearms to shield themselves. The thick snow all falling onto them. Once it had landed the three sat up and turned around to see Grandpa standing at the bottom of the stairs with a grin on his face.

Grandpa then started to chuckle, Jessica having caught her Dad throwing the snowball into the trees on the digital camera, she and Sam starting to laugh. The three boys looked at one another and then turned to lie on their backs to start laughing as well.

The End

* * *

So, how did you like this? Please Review! Every single one is welcomed and greatly appreciated. Anyone can submit a review. I enjoyed writing this fanfic; I got stuck for a moment there on how to end it when I remembered how much I liked writing the snowball fight. The ending just fell into place.

I would like to thank my friend Niko for helping me out with a title. I came up with a temporary one on my computer but he came up with the official title.

I would also like to thank my friend Flair Tykara on Fiction Press for helping me with figuring out what Rocky would be taking up for his career in school.

I do have another story in mind once again but I have put off the SG1 story for long enough and have to start to work on it.

Finished: Sunday September. 28, 2008 at 11:37p.m.

By: SLITH


End file.
